The present invention relates generally to bus bars, and more particularly to a bus bar connection assembly in motor control centers.
Motor control centers are commonly employed for performing various protection and control functions in industrial settings. Electric power is fed from the electric power distribution mains into the motor control center. The power is further distributed to various drawers or buckets. The drawers or buckets contain devices such as one or more circuit breakers, starters, overload protectors, or pilot devices. The devices are electrically connected with horizontal and vertical main bus conductors via intermediate electrically-insulated distribution bus conductors.
A common ground bus is typically provided within the cabinet, and the buckets containing electrical components interface with that common ground. Ground bus bars are secured to the cabinet, for example, with various hardware, welding techniques, or a combination thereof. The attachment strength of a common ground bus is particularly important when a plurality of buckets are repeatedly inserted and withdrawn.